Feline and Other Drabbles
by Starzki
Summary: My collections of MirokuSango romance drabbles written in various communities and for various reasons.
1. Feline

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ and am not profiting by writing this.

For Scribefigaro.

-x-

Feline

By Starzki

-x-

Miroku guessed that growing up with Kirara had influenced Sango's mannerisms.

It wasn't just because of the way she acted in front of others.

It wasn't only the way she yowled and was quick to bat and swipe when circumstances annoyed her.

It wasn't solely in how she roared her courage in the face of fear and her enemies.

It was more in the slinky way she moved: quiet, predatory, aware, deadly, lovely.

More than even that, Sango's feline nature truly revealed itself in Miroku and Sango's time together, alone in the heat and dark of the night in the long grasses and sharp winds.

It was how she would press herself into his slightest touch as he glided his fingers over the secret skin behind her ear and along the sleek lines of her back and neck.

It was in how she could arch and contort her body to increase the contact between them, to push him away and pull him closer almost at the same time.

It was the tiny mews she made to let him know what she needed, what she hungered for.

And it was in the way she stretched out luxuriously and gave low grumbles of satisfaction before falling to sleep that sounded exactly like contented purring to Miroku's ear.

Sango always chided Miroku for slipping Kirara extra bites of the few fish they did manage to catch, but Miroku wanted to make sure Kirara understood that she had his heartfelt thanks for being such an effective teacher.

END

(Originally published 3-29-07.)


	2. Expectant

Title: Expectant  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance / Fluff.  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: Eager for good news as soon as possible, Miroku watches Sango like a hawk.

* * *

Almost from the moment they married, Miroku began to look for signs that Sango was, indeed, about to bear his child.

Because Sango was tight-lipped about her monthly cycle, Miroku kept steadfastly aware of any other symptoms that might manifest in his new wife. He also couldn't help but notice the changes in himself as he anticipated good news.

His eyes glimmered with hope when he saw her fatigued, but they fell in sadness when he saw her spring back to her energetic self after a solid night's rest.

His back straightened with expectation when her appetite seemed suddenly ravenous, only to slouch in disappointment during the next meal when she couldn't even finish the first helping he had dished.

Though he put on a concerned face when she complained of persistent nausea, part of him wanted to crow with glee. However, witnessing Inuyasha and Shippou throw up the spoiled fish that they had shared with Sango, Miroku scowled in earnest.

One night months later, after love, as Miroku let his fingertips trace the curves of Sango's body, he mused that he'd never been so happy. He then blinked in surprise when Sango stayed his wandering hand when it glided over the flat plain of her belly, pressing it there. With an impish smile, Sango arched an eyebrow at her husband, her face betraying the mischievous delight that came with telling secrets.

His heart momentarily stilled and his mind stupidly refused to process the obvious sign.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

END

* * *

  
(Originally posted in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on March 7, 2010).


	3. Luck

**Title**: Luck  
**Author**: Starzki  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Vignette/Angst/Romance  
**Prompt**: Charm  
**Word Count**: 786  
**Summary**: Sango reflects on the luck she's had in life, both good and bad.

* * *

Growing up, Sango realized that she led a charmed life. She was the first born child of one of the best warriors in the village, was surrounded with love from family and friends, and wanted for nothing. She was blessed with such superior fighting ability that allowances were made so that she could join the men as they performed the honored duty of demon extermination.

Even after the death of her mother, Sango was still able to realize how lucky in life she was. Friends and relations showed unrelenting support for the young girl, offering to help her bear the burdens taking care of her home and family as she was now the woman of the house. She accepted this help and was able to conduct her life in a manner very similar to that time from before her mother's death.

Within her village, Sango was respected and often adored. She was acceptably pretty and there was no question that the children that she would some day raise would grow into exceptional taijiya. Though her father didn't openly discuss the matter with her, she knew that when the time came for her to marry, she would have a large number of suitors from which to pick.

Then, that awful day came when everything she had was taken from her. She, of course, acutely felt the loss of her fellow villagers and family. She grieved for her fallen friends and comrades. Yet, even at those times when she was able shake off the heavy cold blanket of grief that always seemed to weigh on her shoulders, Sango was reminded of all of the little indignities forced upon her by Naraku's trickery.

Sango hated that she had lost the reputation of not only her own skills, but had also lost the reputation of the demon-hunting prestige of her family. Nearly all who would have respected those things within her were gone.

Sango also sadly reflected on the fact that no other village would view her as a favorite. She was too odd in her profession to be singled out by a man because she was a superior taijiya. She knew that she was not nearly beautiful enough to make up for the fact that she would be stronger and more deadly than most men who might consider marrying her. She was able to recognize that most men would not be able to handle the fact that she would probably be the ultimate protector of their family.

Furthermore, Sango recognized that the love and support she had been so fortunate to have might be a burden to her in her future life. This was because those that she had been surrounded by had instilled such a confidence and self-respect in her that she knew that she would never, _could_ never, settle for less than what she felt she deserved. She knew that this might leave her very lonely later on, if she could even face living a life after she achieved her revenge.

But even with the terrible change in luck that had completely uprooted and destroyed her previous life, she took whatever fortune that destiny bestowed upon her.

She was alive to avenge her family and her village.

Her brother still lived, in his own way. She could make herself believe that she could save him.

She had new companions who shared her goal of defeating Naraku.

This was enough for her. This was all she needed to go on.

However, fate, in its benevolence, and perhaps to even out the balance within the universe and within her life, also saw fit to give Sango a partner, a man who could recognized and appreciated both her strength and beauty. Though, at first, he seemed like further misfortune with his grabby hands and conniving deeds, he managed to earn her respect.

And with his handsome charm, his steadfast loyalty, and his strength and intelligence, this man was able to convince Sango that, even though her previous luck may have run out, she had a whole life in front of her in which she could make her own luck.

Having lost so much, the idea of starting over in a new life was sometimes daunting. But the monk's easy smile and unwavering support allowed her to believe that she could be truly happy once again.

Within him, she saw a future.

With him, she could rebuild herself.

With him, she could reconstruct a different kind of life; one in which she could rely on her own deeds and reputation for respect and acceptance.

With him, she would have love and romance and all of those things she had dreamed of before.

With him, her life would be charmed once again.

END

* * *

(Originally posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on March 26, 2010.)


	4. Target

**Title**: Target  
**Author**: Starzki**  
****Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: Romance**  
Prompt**: Miss**  
Word Count**: 300  
**Summary**: Through both practice and sheer luck, Miroku sometimes hits his target. 

* * *

  
_**...Miss**_

A token for you, Sango, to adorn your exquisite hair."

"This looks suspiciously like the comb the innkeeper's wife was wearing last night."

"..."

"Please don't give me stolen baubles."

_**....Miss**_

"Sango, isn't today the loveliest day we've had in ages?"

"Yes, I quite agree. Even the trees sound as though they're singing with happiness."

"Ah, yes. But your beauty surpasses even the prettiness of this day. The fresh flowers you pass seem wilted in your presence. I'm a truly lucky man to look upon you."

"That would have been more convincing, Houshi-sama, had I not heard you use that same line on the two other women we've passed on the road today."

_**...Hit**_

"Houshi-sama? Are you okay? I wasn't sure if I had defeated the demon in time."

"Yes, I'm fine. You were amazing. Please go make sure the others are okay."

_**...Miss**_

"Dearest Sango, you seem so down. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Houshi-sama, but no. I'm okay."

"I'll always be right here for you if you decide you need me."

"Actually, I'd rather you be elsewhere right now. And if you don't take your hand off of my ass in the next two seconds, you'll lose it forever."

_**...Miss**_

"It's been so long since we've been near a hot spring, I almost can't remember the last time I've had a nice bath."

"Ah, yes, Sango. It _has_ been a long time. I can't remember the last time I saw you bathe, either."

"..."

"...I mean, since I've had a bath, myself."

_**...Hit**_

"Sometimes I worry that, in the end, we won't make it."

"Sango, I swear that we will. We will save Kohaku. My kazaana will disappear. You and I will marry and have more children than we can imagine."

"Really?"

"I promise."

END

* * *

(Originally posted in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on April 6, 2010.)


	5. Evensong

**Title**: Evensong**  
Author**: Starzki**  
Rating**: M**  
Genre**: Romance/Smut**  
Word Count**: 100**  
Prompt**: Breath**  
Summary**: Sango learns his softer songs.

**WARNING**: Heed the rating. It's not sexually graphic, but it _is_ a bit explicit.

-x-

Sango knew she should feel shamed that their neighbors heard their nights of love. But Sango, new to married life, realized the primal arias in their serenades served to help them learn what the other wanted. Needed.

When the girls came and sleep grew scarce, they discovered the value of quiet coupling.

Sango learned his softer songs.

Appreciative hums and chuffs of delight accompanied playful groping.

Arduous gasps of a man at exercise meant straining muscles under sweat-slicked skin.

Nearing completion, Sango felt deep growls in the desperate panting at her ear.

With his bliss, nothing.

Miroku held his breath.

END.

* * *

**Author's Note**: FYI, I find the word "breath" to be extremely sexy.

**AN2**: This was first posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on April 26, 2010.


	6. Enveloped

Title: Enveloped  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama/Comfort  
Word Count: 496  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: In the final battle with Naraku, when all hope seemed lost, they turned to each other.

-x-

She pressed her face into his robes and felt enveloped by him.

They were nearly lost. They were on the threshold of death and the only thing she wished was that whatever was coming would be painless. Naraku was winning. The Kazaana was spreading. Sango had taken in too much miasma.

They waited, holding one another. Dying.

Sango wheezed poison and Miroku shuddered at winds from his Kazaana whispering through his veins. There was nothing left to lose.

So they loved.

He held her so carefully. She felt cherished by him: divine, worshipped in the tenderness of his embrace. Funny that his touch, the bane of her recent existence, would be what she most appreciated in her final moments.

She was at that precarious edge between consciousness and blackness. That point where the distance between objects in waking life and the vaporous sensations of dreamland intermixed and confused. Sango could feel the weave of Miroku's robes against her cheek and clenched within her hands. But more, she could smell the sweet breeze that stirred the acre of flax that would be the linen that would become his robes, heard the laughter of those telling jokes as they weaved the cloth, and could taste the berries that dyed his kesa such a vibrant hue.

She was outside of herself. She was a spirit with a long tail dancing and swirling above their heads. Miroku's spirit joined her. Their auras spun and played together, happy despite their nearing demise. They were finally unguarded, free to let the other in. They flew about so dizzily that they mixed and forgot which parts belonged to whom.

What was happening was love. Sango knew his life completely. She saw the ultimate goodness within him that spurred a trust of him that would never again waver. She was adored, body and soul, and knew that he would stand by her side forever.

The air around them seemed to spark with the chemical reaction of two souls coming together. She knew that he felt the same closeness, that he could taste the purity of her desire for him. He held her closer, ran his fingers through her hair.

Sango knew Miroku's body. She did not just feel him, she felt as him. It was like part of her was holding herself, loving her and forgiving her in ways she could never manage on her own.

And she knew he felt the same. She knew that he completely understood that in his arms, dangerously close the Kazaana that was about to consume them both, that she had never felt more protected and secure.

They loved.

They loved more than one another. They loved themselves as the other loved them.

There was despair, yes. But above all, there was forgiveness and peace.

They waited to see what would happen next, gathering the strength they found within one another. Whatever barrier they faced next, even if it was death, they would find a way to overcome.

END

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first written as a response to the "Spirit" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on June 2, 2010.


	7. Crumple

Title: Crumple  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Action/Romance  
Word Count: 980  
Summary: With Sango helpless in the midst of battle, Miroku fights for her safety.

-x-

The sound that Sango's body made when it hit the ground was straight out of Miroku's worst nightmares. While the sound could generally have been described as a "dull thud," it also contained a resonance not unlike the breaking of an egg.

Miroku felt his heart drop into his feet and he was temporarily paralyzed, unable to continue the fight with the giant lizard demon who had just felled Sango.

"Keep your head, monk!" cried Inuyasha, who was parrying with the lizard's sharp, poisoned teeth.

Miroku and Sango had come along on this extermination merely to provide some distraction for Inuyasha's fight. The monster was so large and so ensconced within the village's farmland that Inuyasha's normal "destroy everything" style of attack would have been just as harmful as letting the demon alone. Instead, Miroku and Sango had cut short the time they had planned to spend alone after exchanging wedding vows and agreed to help with the extermination. Miroku was to deal with the claws and Sango was responsible for the lizard's whipping tail. She had just taken the full force of the demon's whiplash blow to her temple.

She was out before she hit the ground. She lay in a position that suggested that she was attempting to curl into a ball, but was helplessly splayed on the ground, unconscious.

Seeing her lie there, like a crumpled piece of paper, wadded and inert, Miroku could only stare with horror at the woman he had just made his bride.

Inuyasha knew what Miroku was feeling and did what he could to snap his friend out of his terrified trance. "Miroku, this demon just _hurt Sango_! Are you going to let him get away with it?"

It was all the prodding that Miroku needed. In an instant, this man, who really did try to uphold the nonviolent teachings of the Buddha, became the most dangerous man in the country.

His _shakujo_ spun so fast in his hands that its rings remained pinned in place, silent. All traces of the smile that seemed almost ingrained within his face vanished without evidence of ever being there. He was a killer.

Inuyasha, concerned, yet pleased with the change in his friend, made it his task to draw the demon from Sango so that she would not be trampled, inadvertently or on purpose, by the giant lizard. While Inuyasha was not even sure if Sango was alive, he had seen men killed by much softer blows, he would hope for the best and do what he could to make sure her injuries were kept to a minimum.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop within the village and out into a clearing, Inuyasha positioned himself so that Sango would not be in danger of even his most deadly and powerful blows from Tetsusaiga, if he had to use them.

For his part, Miroku was keeping up admirably. Suddenly, though he had been struggling defensively against the demon, he had taken the upper hand. When he knew that Inuyasha was in the desired position, Miroku struck the demon with all of the anger, terror, and fear he had. Sango had fallen. This demon was responsible for that. This demon would suffer and die.

With the sharp end of his staff, Miroku found a chink in the lizard's scales in an armpit. Dark purple blood gushed from the wound and the demon shrieked, rearing up in frustrated anger.

It was the distraction Inuyasha needed. He let loose with the Wind Scar and within moments the demon lay in pieces on the verdant (and barely marred) farmland.

Miroku lost no time, not even bothering to find his staff, before he rushed to Sango's side. Inuyasha joined him seconds later, also worried for Sango.

"Don't move her too much," Inuyasha warned. He needn't have bothered because Miroku only moved to pick up one of Sango's limp hands. He raised it to his face and kissed her knuckles. She was still warm and her chest stirred lightly with her breath.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, shattered. "Wake up."

Inuyasha backed away quietly. Both Sango and Miroku looked so vulnerable, he felt like a voyeur as he looked on at them in these moments. He busied himself by searching for Miroku's _shakujo_.

Miroku was equally upset at seeing Sango so helpless. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and bring her home. He wanted to cover her body with his own and protect her from any further harm. He wanted her to respond to him.

He placed a hand over her heart to help him assess how badly she was hurt.

Sango stirred.

"Pervert!" she mumbled and swung with her left arm, her fist making contact with Miroku's jaw.

Miroku felt tears of both pain (she had quite a left hook) and relief sting his eyes and he sat back and smiled. Inuyasha, who had come back bearing the staff, chuckled. "Some things never change, I guess," he said.

"Sango, you okay?" asked Miroku, still holding his face.

Her eyelids fluttered before opening and she looked up at her husband with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Her fingers fluttered to her temple where a beautiful red bruise was blossoming, promising darker petals. "My head... hurts," she whispered. Her eyes became more focused. "Did the lizard demon get you too?" she asked as Miroku adjusted his jaw to the new swelling.

"Something like that," Miroku answered with a grin.

He made sure that Sango had no other significant injuries before helping her to her feet. The couple followed Inuyasha back to the village to let them know of their success. After Miroku bargained with the village head for more payment due to their injuries, he returned to his friend and wife.

"We done?" asked Inuyasha with forced gruffness.

Miroku nodded.

"Good," replied Sango. "Take me home."

Miroku happily obliged.

END

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first written as a response to the "Fight" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on July 3, 2010.


	8. Revision

Title: Revision  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/Fairytale  
Word Count: 299  
Summary: It's story time in Miroku and Sango's house and he retells the tale of a prince, a demon slayer, and a monk.

-x-

"Once, there was a prince who ruled with wisdom. Sadly, he and his guard were incapable of dealing with even simple demons.

"Though inept, the prince knew who could help him when his castle was plagued by a dangerous bear demon. He looked for the certain slayer who was not only skilled, but was also beautiful. She had flowing black hair, a pair of long legs that led up to the most gorgeous a—..."

"_Husband!_"

"What I meant to say that the prince intended to marry the slayer. When he found her, she was with a group of friends. One of those friends was a handsome, intelligent, pious..."

"Ahem!"

"...monk who had also noticed the slayer's beauty. The group agreed to help slay the demon. At his castle, the prince flattered the slayer and proposed marriage. The monk would have understood if she accepted this attractive offer, for he had little to give her.

"Yet, the slayer had reservations about the prince. She thought that the monk would make a more suitable husband, but was yet unsure of the monk's true feelings.

"The bear demon attacked that night and the slayer was the very definition of lethal grace in battle. She dealt a killing blow.

"Thinking she was done, she turned her back. But the demon had truly been a vengeful spirit, not a living demon! It lunged for her! The prince could do nothing, but the monk leapt to her side and took the spirit's slashing blow! He vanquished the spirit.

"Then, the slayer knew the monk's true feelings. He had proven himself to her.

"The slayer turned down the prince's proposal and left with the monk. Since then, the monk has tried to show the slayer that she made the right decision."

"Tell it again, Daddy."

END

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first written as a response to the "Again" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on July 22, 2010.


	9. Compulsion

Title: Compulsion  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Canon, post-series, romance  
Word Count: 475  
Summary: Sango finds that Miroku likes things _just so_.

-x-

Every night, it was the same thing. Sango feared she may have married someone who was a little crazy.

After dusk, just before it was time to lie down for the night, Miroku went through the same routine:

First, their sandals had to be placed precisely by the door, on the right side of the doorway. Hers were just to the right of his, almost touching but not quite.

Second, the floor all around the hut they shared was cleared and any debris that he found was either put away or thrown out.

Third, he made an elaborate act of disrobing for the night. His kesa came off and was neatly and precisely folded (always the same way), then his robes which were shaken out and inspected nearly microscopically for tears or smudges. His robes were then folded just as elaborately as his kesa and both were put in the place he had arbitrarily designated for them when they had first moved into the new hut.

The robe he slept in was shrugged on and tied meticulously. He explained it was a good knot for keeping the robe securely on as well as easy to untie when he wanted it off (he said with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow).

Finally, the light was inspected and carefully extinguished. Only after all that would he finally settle down for bed.

Sango watched him and felt exhausted. For all of their time on the road, he had never shown such idiosyncrasies. She guessed that the ease he felt at home allowed him a familiar routine to which he stuck with a stubborn tenacity.

Even when she just wanted him in bed _right now or you'll lose your chance!_ he would just smile a distracted smile and continue his normal course.

Sango would then look at her husband and have the thought, This_ is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? I'm going to have to watch him go through _this every damned night_?_

While she was not dismayed or regretful about her choice of husband, she often felt a puzzling sense of _him?_ as she watched him.

But then, when he was done, he came to bed. And even if he only kissed her goodnight, he paid that kiss the very same thorough attention to detail and nuance that the kiss required. And then Sango would understand that Miroku's quirks had some positive side effects.

And when Miroku did more than just kiss Sango goodnight, she thought, _Oooh. I don't love him in spite of his unusual nightly routines, but _because _of them._ After that, most rational thought would leave her, which is probably why she often forgot her realization and would become, yet again, annoyed at his nightly habits.

But she welcomed being reminded every time he (finally) came to bed.

END

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first written as a response to the "Night" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on August 16, 2010.


	10. Glow

Title: Glow  
Author: Starzki  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Her eyes could tell the whole story.

-x-

Miroku knew it was some trick of the light, the way the sun was angled to catch on the unshed tears and golden flecks in her brown eyes.

Therefore, Miroku knew it could only be coincidence that the sun always seemed at precisely the perfect position when Sango was the most happy:

...like when they understood that they finally defeated Naraku and Miroku's curse was gone.

...or when they married.

...or when she held the twins for the first time.

But at every blissful occasion, Miroku's own heart would fill with happiness to see Sango appear to glow from within.

END

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first written as a response to the "Happiness" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on August 28, 2010.


	11. Elegy for an Apron

**Title:** Elegy for an Apron  
**Author: **Starzki  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre: **Introspection  
**Prompt**: Green  
**Word Count:** 249  
**Summary: **Sango's apron had a good life.

-x-

Elegy for an Apron

My father had brought home the deep green cloth after exterminating a demon in a village known for their vibrant textiles. My mother fashioned it into an apron to cover my kimono, hemmed it up so that I would never be able to grow out of it.

It was with me through so much and always did its job in keeping the grime, blood, and elements from my more delicate clothing. Its deep green never faded, even with all the washing it endured.

It was a survivor.

It lasted during battles with ferocious enemies.

It endured a handsy monk who wanted the curves beneath.

It also stayed strong when that monk became the husband who often grappled and tugged at it in his arduous impatience.

Sadly, it could not withstand the enthusiastic hugs of twin girls whose mouths and hands were covered with the gore of sweet, sticky plums.

The dark purple stain was a wound it could not survive.

I would not even consider burning it or throwing it away. It had been with me through everything important. I needed to show respect for the clothing that had done its job so well for so long.

Then, Kagome's child was born. She was a beautiful little girl who was born with a head full of shockingly white hair, and it gave me an idea. A solution.

Now, the apron lives on, reincarnated, as a simple, tiny robe that serves as a lovely contrast to the child's silver hair.

END.

_Author's Note: This was originally posted in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on 10/23/10._


	12. Second Prettiest

**Title:** Second Prettiest  
**Author: **Starzki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Self-deluded introspection**  
Prompt:** Question**  
Word Count:** 300  
**Summary:** Miroku's signature question makes Sango grumpy.

-x-

There he goes again with that _damned question_.

His latest victim is the village priestess and she looks at least ten years older than him.

"Will you bear my child?" Seriously? What kind of person asks that of perfect strangers?

I just wish that women wouldn't assume he was kidding and laugh. It only encourages him to do it again with every female he happens to meet along our way.

Well, every female but one.

Jerk.

I'll have him know that Kohaku once told me that the older boys got together and voted me the second prettiest girl in the whole village. Yumi was voted prettiest, but I think that's only because she developed breasts the earliest.

Miroku doesn't need to know that last part.

In any case, if it weren't for Naraku, I'd probably be getting plenty of _courteous_ male attention instead of being completely ignored when any other women came into view.

Why am I even thinking about this? Who cares if he hasn't asked me to bear his child? I should be _thankful_ that I don't have to put up with his depravity more than I already do. In fact, I'll be doing these women a favor by disciplining him whenever he's too forward with them. That way, at least they won't be so rudely groped.

There he goes again. "Will you bear my child?" She wasn't hard of hearing, idiot, she was just ignoring your ridiculous question.

You know what? I wish he _would_ ask me to bear his child. It would be worth the humiliation of his asking just to see the look on his face when I turn him down, then wallop him good for thinking, even for a split second, that I would ever say yes to him.

I hope he _does_ ask.

END.

_Author's Note: This drabble was originally posted in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on 11/16/10._


	13. Unfair

**Title:** Unfair  
**Author: **Starzki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Prompt: **Whisper  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:**This might be her last chance to do it while he is alive.

-x-

She could hear the _kazaana_ whispering. It promised appalling death. She gazed down at the unconscious man, the one who could be her entire future, and wondered if his remaining lifespan would best be measured in minutes.

She had once promised herself she would kiss him. That promise was now sour on her lips.

She had thought the circumstances would be different. She had thought, at the very least, he would have shared it with her.

Kneeling over him, Sango knew that if he did survive, she had just selfishly robbed him of the irreplaceable experience of their first kiss.

END.

_Author's Note: This drabble was originially posted in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on 12/14/10._


	14. Having to Say You're Sorry

**Title:** Having to Say You're Sorry  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance/Family life**  
Prompt:** Hurt**  
Word Count:** 250  
**Summary:** See Sango and Miroku. See Sango and Miroku argue. See Sango and Miroku resolve things like adults. Because that's what love means.

-x-

Sango fled the hut, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She stopped running after a few stumbling steps. She braced against a tree in order to collect herself, breathing slowly in and out.

Miroku was standing behind her within the next moment. She was glad he had come after her, though she was still furious with him.

He was angry, too. His crossed arms and shifting stance showed his annoyance.

"Don't run away from this conversation," he said an edge in his voice.

Sango turned to face him, but immediately covered her face with her hands so that he wouldn't see it crack under his scrutiny.

"You can't say what you said and expect me not to feel hurt," she said, her voice straining to hold back the emotion. "I am _not_ being silly. I _have_ thought it through."

Miroku sighed. Seeing Sango hurt by something that he said in frustration pained him. His irritation evaporated. Miroku reached out to his new wife and she tentatively leaned into him, accepting his comfort.

"I apologize. I didn't realize how much this idea meant to you." He kissed her mouth and wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

Sango nodded, still frowning, but she allowed him to steer her back to their hut.

Miroku continued, "There are reasons I disagree with you, though. Let's go back inside and talk them through, shall we?"

"Yes," Sango answered. "I think as long as we keep talking, we'll figure it out."

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally written for the mirsan_fics livejournal community on 2/9/11 for the "Hurt" prompt.


	15. Wordplay

**Title:** Wordplay  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Prompt:** Fast  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word Count:** 247  
**Summary:** Kagome wants to play a game. Sango never stood a chance. Story set some time before Miroku's proposal.

-x-

It was a new game Kagome and Sango used to pass the time as the boys took their turn in the hot springs.

"As fast as you can, whenever I say a word, you say the first thing that comes to mind. Okay?" said Kagome.

"Why are we playing this?"

"Because it might just tell us something about ourselves that we don't know. It will be fun!" Kagome promised.

"Okay," agreed Sango, still unsure.

"Ready? We'll start easy. Rice."

Sango thought.

"No, you have to be faster. You shouldn't even really think about your answer."

"I see," said Sango. "Okay, rice. White?"

"Okay," said Kagome. "Water."

"Wet."

"Good. Dog."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Really?" asked Kagome, surprised. "Not Inuyasha, eh? Interesting."

Sango looked uncomfortable, so Kagome just smiled and went on. "Dirt."

"Grave."

Turning the conversation, she said her next word quickly. "Me. Kagome."

"Friend," Sango said with a big smile.

Kagome smiled back, waiting before she sprung her trap to find out what she really wanted to know.

"Hot spring."

"Pervert."

Kagome laughed. "Cat."

"Kirara."

"Miroku?"

"Handsome."

Sango gasped, then blushed and clamped her hand over her own mouth, willing the word unsaid.

Kagome crowed with glee. "I knew it! I just wanted you to admit it!"

Sango's hand dropped from her mouth and she matched Kagome's devious smile. "Fine. I think I see how this game is played. Now, it's my turn. Don't forget. Answer as fast as you can."

Kagome gulped. Though dangerous, this game _was_ fun.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was first posted in the mirsan_fics livejournal community on April 9, 2011.


	16. Fever

**Title:** Fever  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Comfort/Comedy  
**Word Count:** 249  
**Summary:** Suffering with fever, Miroku shows a little honesty.

-x-

Miroku's forehead was too warm. Kagome left with Shippou and Inuyasha to seek the priestess in the nearby village while Sango was tasked with tending to Miroku as he endured his fitful sleep. Though Sango was wary of the monk she had met only months before, she was happy to help.

A few hours after the group left, Miroku suddenly awoke and stared around frantically.

"Houshi-sama, what is it?"

"What's going on? Where is everyone? Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, Houshi-sama? How bad are you feeling?" Sango was ready with a wet cloth and she pressed it to his head and eased him back down to a lying position.

"Mmm. That's nice," Miroku responded, calming down. "I'm so very tired."

"Just sleep, then. Is there anything you need?"

Miroku closed his fever-bright eyes and sighed. "Do you know lovely Sango, the demon slayer?"

Nonplussed, Sango hesitated before answering, "Yes?"

"She's beautiful, ne? I think she's the one I've been waiting for. The one who will make me change my ways. I could easily fall for her."

Sango felt shocked. "Oh?" was her only answer.

"Could you give her something for me?"

"Yes, Houshi-sama?" Sango answered, still blushing with embarrassment, happiness, and pride as she leaned over the sick monk. Then she felt the familiar hand caressing her bottom.

The next day, after the fever broke, Miroku absently wondered how his sickness could make his nose swell so much that it looked as though he'd been punched.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This story was written for the "Warm" prompt and posted on the livejournal community mirsan_fics on May 4, 2011.


	17. Time for Love

**Title:** Time for Love  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Smut  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sango so badly wishes that she could say yes like she used to.

-x-

He used to look at me, touch me, for hours. I felt like a work of art, nude, studied closely, but I was never embarrassed.

With the twins, there just wasn't the time. While I still loved his attentions, my implicit, "Any time, anywhere," turned into preemptive, "I've had a long day," or, "Guess what the children did."

Making love became furtive, with quick endings. It wasn't like it used to be. I missed the early days.

When Kagome came back, we were so joyful and, secretly, glad to have a willing baby sitter. I could say yes more often.

END

* * *

Author's Note: This story was written for the "No" prompt and posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics on May 22, 2011.


	18. Pissing Contest

**Title:** Pissing Contest  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** T (for swearing)  
**Genre:** Friendship/Humor  
**Word Count:** 679  
**Summary:** Sango wins.

-x-

"Look monk," Inuyasha groused, "There is just no way that you've defeated more demons than I have. I have a better weapon and I'm stronger than you'll ever be."

Taking a much-needed break from traveling and fighting, the group sat munching on delicious bento boxes that Kagome's mother had prepared. They had found the one shady spot in the area, an oasis in the hot summer day. Most of the trees in the area had been chopped down to make houses and other buildings in a nearby village. Even the one tree that remained to give them shade was sparse; its lower branches had been hewn close to the trunk.

The oppressive heat of the day, the buzzing of insects, and the knowledge of a long trek still ahead of them had put Inuyasha and Miroku in an argumentative mood. It all stared when Miroku disagreed that Inuyasha was the best fighter of the group.

"You may be strong, but you have no finesse," countered Miroku. He maintained a serene expression as he scooped rice with his chopsticks, but his voice betrayed the sharp edge of his increasing temper. "While you're hacking away at one demon, destroying half of a village, I have vanquished three _and_ arranged for lodging for us all."

"Liar," spat Inuyasha. "You may trick innkeepers into thinking you've exorcized three demons, but we all know you're full of shit. You're lucky if there is one tiny, weak demon who can't fight against your pieces of paper. That's hardly worth what they pay you. It's robbery."

Kagome and Sango, rapt by the argument, both turned simultaneously to Miroku to see his reaction to Inuyasha's accusation.

"Funny that you only complain about it now, and not when you're enjoying the benefits that I'm able to negotiate." The tops of Miroku's ears were turning red, which both Kagome and Sango knew was a sign that the monk was truly angry. But with his placid expression still intact, he continued, "While you wildly swing your sword at evil spirits who couldn't possibly feel its edge, I am able to use my years of training to defeat what you can barely even see."

Inuyasha snarled and threw down his food. His eyes were burning with fury and he clenched his fists. "Let's decide who's the better fighter right here right now, monk."

Miroku calmly set down his bento box and, his face still calm, but with a growl to his voice, agreed. "Yes, let's."

Kagome looked at the men with concern. Then she heard Sango give an exasperated sigh. The sound from the slayer was unusual when she was not the one in the argument with Miroku. All eyes turned to her.

They watched as she pinned them all with an annoyed glare, then used her chopsticks to pluck a huge black fly from the air above her food. She regarded the trapped fly for a split second before her arm shot out and she sent the fly hurtling toward the tree. It hit with a dry papery sound.

Sango stood and gave both men a look that clearly stated "Are you really going to go on with this nonsense?" This look almost completely disguised the triumph that turned up the corners of her mouth.

Sango made her way down to the river to clean up and prepare for the next leg of their journey.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome inspected the tree where Sango had thrown the fly. The thick shorn branches contained the concentric rings of a target. In the center of one, they found the squashed remains of Sango's fly.

Inuyasha nodded at it, impressed. Mirkou, his tranquil expression finally giving way to amazement, gaped at it. He then turned to Kagome and announced, "I'm going to marry that woman." Miroku then followed Inuyasha as he, too, prepared to leave.

Kagome, could only smile, surprised as she was that Sango was able to so deftly defuse the tension between Miroku and Inuyasha. And Kagome knew who had her vote for the best, most adept fighter in the group.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This was first published on June 4, 2011 on the livejournal community mirsan_fics for the "Fly" prompt.


	19. Wacky College AU Comedy Fic

**Title:** Wacky College AU Comedy Fic  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AU, Comedy  
**Word Count:** 544  
**Summary:** Sango loses a very important piece of clothing.

-x-

"You are in so much trouble right now, I can't even look at you." The co-ed stalked around Miroku's dorm, huffing and overturning pillows in her desperate search.

Chagrined though he was, Miroku couldn't help the mischievous smile that kept turning up the corners of his mouth. "We'll find it, Sango. You still have time."

Sango whirled and looked at the clock. "Idiot!" she fumed. "I'm fifteen minutes late! My father is probably showing up at my dorm as we speak to take me out to lunch! _Help me look!_"

Miroku shook his head, trying to think of a place they hadn't already looked. Last night had been so fiery, so passionate, that clothes were flung far and wide. In fact, he, himself, had only just found his boxers. He decided that since Sango was searching low, he would go high. He looked on the corners of the hanging light fixtures and on his book shelves.

"Maybe you could just go without them?" he offered without much hope of calming her down.

"What?" Sango shrieked at a note that could have peeled paint. "Go out for lunch with my _father_ without my _underwear_?"

Miroku kept quiet kept looking.

But Sango was on a roll, "I should never have come here last night. I knew I had this lunch. I knew it was a bad idea." Sango huffed again and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Miroku.

He hated that she was angry, especially at him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "Yes, but you came anyway, didn't you? Why was that?" he purred into her ear. It was when he used that low sexy timbre of his voice that Sango would melt for him.

She tried to remain angry, but the memories of the previous night were working their way back to the surface. She couldn't deny the way he could make her feel, like she could die of pleasure. "You said if I came over in the clothes I planned to wear to lunch, I'd be home in plenty of time for lunch. You lied." Though her words were angry, Sango tilted her neck up to his lips. Miroku kissed it lightly.

"We'll figure something out," he said, looking up at the clock again. But then the glimpse of black satin caught his eye. "I think I've found something."

Hanging on the window blinds' cord, half hidden behind the blinds, were Sango's panties. He plucked them off and gave them to his happy girlfriend.

She squealed and kissed his mouth. She put them on under her skirt and rushed to his mirror. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to see her face since Miroku had mounted the small mirror at his height. She smoothed out her hair and checked her teeth.

"You look gorgeous," Miroku said.

Sango smiled before kissing him soundly. Then she ran for the door, calling over her shoulder that she would call him later.

Miroku closed the door after her and flopped on his bed. He figured that he had at least two or three hours to figure out what to say to make Sango forgive him for letting her leave without telling her about the huge hickey on her neck.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This story was originally written for the "Clothing" prompt on the livejournal community mirsan_fics on June 25, 2011.


	20. Yes!

**Title: **Yes  
**Author: **Starzki  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Approaching smut  
**Word Count:** 264  
**Summary:** Sango knows what she and Miroku are doing tonight.

-x-

So much could be said with her look.

It usually only lasted a moment. Maybe two. But it spoke volumes.

There was something about the gleam in her eye, the arch of her eyebrow, the closed-mouthed smile, almost a smirk that she would give him across the fire.

It said, "Find a way to get these children to bed early. I don't care if you have to beg, bargain, or bribe. Just get them to sleep. Finish all your chores early and I'll have dinner cleaned up by the time that you are done."

It continued to say, "We'll roll out the futon in the far corner and we won't make a sound. If we do and one of the children awakes, you try to soothe them first. If that doesn't work, I will try next. We will wait until they are asleep."

It also said, "I miss you when you are gone and I am so glad that you have returned. I am awaiting the time I can show you just how _much_ I missed you and how _glad_ I am that you are home. Tonight, the things I do to you will make you understand nirvana better than any ancient book or scroll you have ever read."

Her look finally said, "Tomorrow we will be tired and complain all day of not having had a restful night's slumber. But both you and I will know that it will have been worth every second of sleep we missed."

When Miroku looked back at Sango over that same fire, his eyes communicated something much simpler.

His look said, "Yes!"

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally posted to the livejournal community mirsan_fics for the "Look" prompt on July 30, 2011.


	21. Simple and Sweet

Title: Simple and Sweet  
Author: Starzki  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: Miroku and Sango make out a lot.

-x-

The evening Miroku proposed to Sango, they started taking nightly walks together, just the two of them. It was important that they got away and talked. They talked about anything. Everything.

It was days before Kagome grew bored and stopped spying on them.

One night, Miroku surprised Sango by taking her hand and kissing it gently. He didn't ask for more and Sango was shocked at how happy it made her.

The next night, cautious that they were far enough away from Inuyasha's ever-vigilant ears, Sango asked Miroku to kiss her. He was glad to. It was simple and sweet.

Then, each progressive night that they took their walk, they also began to kiss. It would often turn long and passionate, but was never really more than kissing. The other things, the further things, would have to wait until they defeated Naraku.

Sango did it because she wanted to feel that physical connection with him. She loved the feel of his lips, of his hair, of his back beneath his clothes. He made her feel alive. He made her feel cherished and adored.

Miroku did it because she was endlessly fascinating to him. She was so controlled on the battlefield and in front of their friends, but became pliant and almost wanton under his kiss and he had to know her more. He had to know how she had such power over him.

They walked, they talked, they kissed, and every day grew more ready to start their lives together.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally posted on the livejournal community mirsan_fics for the "Caution" prompt on August 13, 2011.


	22. The Good Wife

**Title: **The Good Wife**  
Author: **Starzki**  
Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Miroku can see that his heartbroken wife is hiding behind a perfect façade.

-x-

"Sango, this cannot continue. I apologized. I promise to mend my ways. Please."

Sango smiled. "Is my husband unhappy with me? Do I not prepare his meals and raise his children? Do I not attend to my wifely duties?" Her eyes were flat and icy.

"Sango, I know you." Her back straightened and she inhaled sharply at this. "I know your fire. Yell at me. Fight with me. Strike me. Kill me. Even Hell would be better than this coldness."

She met his eyes once again and smiled her sweet, dead smile. She served his rice and left the room.

END.


	23. Buried

**Title:** Buried  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 350  
**Summary:** The weight of Sango's demons can often be too much for her to bear.

-x-

As she was dying, Sango felt the weight of every shovelful of dirt as it landed on top of her. She survived, but there were days when, with every little indignity or injustice she faced, she could still hear the dull thump of grave dirt land on her shoulders, burying her alive.

_*THUD*_

The ache between her shoulders stole the breath from her lungs as she flung hiraikotsu. The pain had affected her movement enough that she was off of her aim quite a bit, so the demon had another opportunity to strike against her and her friends. Sango cursed her weakness.

_*THUD*_

She had to look into the eyes of another grieving family member who demanded to know why such an innocent looking boy could be so ruthless as to kill their helpless daughter who would have never fought him. Who was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sango had no answer.

*_THUD*_

She had to watch her friends deal with Naraku, who would have been destroyed if only Sango was stronger, smarter. If only she had been able to live up to her excellent training, there would be so much less suffering from those she grew to love. Sango vowed to try harder.

_*THUD*_

She counted the days lost to her quest to destroy Naraku and despaired as they increased. She counted the lives of the villagers lost to his treachery and wondered if their spirits would ever find peace. She counted the miles traveled, the demons killed, the tears shed. Sango's shoulders trembled under the phantom grave dirt and she wondered just how much more weight she could bear.

But then he would be beside her. His eyes would twinkle and he would smile so serenely that she would wonder how his own demons did not seem to affect him as hers did. Then he would do something inappropriate and she would forget the weight of being buried long enough to discipline him.

Even in her anger, there were days she counted on his wandering hands to help ease her burden. He never disappointed.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfic was first published in the livejournal community mirsan_fics on January 13, 2012 for the prompt "Bear."


	24. Coda

**Title:** Coda  
**Author:** Starzki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** It wasn't their first kiss...

-x-

She smiled at the light pressure, a ghost of a kiss rather than the insistent one she had been expecting. He was surprisingly patient. They had waited so long and now they could finally accept there would be a future.

Sango moved closer, clutched at his robes, eager for his warmth. His mouth seemed to bloom under hers, becoming softer, more pliant to receive her advances. This made her want to taste him.

Her tongue ran over the seam of his lips and she felt him smile. While not their first kiss, it was the one they would always remember.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally written for the "Kiss" prompt at the livejournal community mirsan_fics on January 28, 2012.


	25. Confirmation

**Title:** Confirmation  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Author: **Starzki  
**Characters/Pairings**: Sango/Miroku  
**Words:** 267  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** The moment Sango realizes she made the right choice in accepting Miroku's proposal.  
**Warnings:** None

-x-

In that precarious time between accepting his proposal and actually becoming his bride, Sango found it ironic that it was Miroku's interaction with a village girl that proved to her that she had chosen the right man.

Of course, it helped that the village girl was only about two or three years old.

Sango had not even seen the girl as she and Miroku shopped for supplies in the busy market. She had only noticed her monk wandering away, like he did in the old days.

She followed, ready for an angry confrontation, but saw that he was squatting next to a crying young girl. She was lost and could not find her mother.

Sango hid herself behind a cabbage cart to better be able to watch their interaction. Miroku spoke softly to the girl before offering his hand to her. She was hesitant until he said something that made her laugh.

Miroku then scooped her up to stand on his shoulder where she could see above the heads of the adults. The girl scanned the crowd and excitedly pointed him in the direction of her mother.

As the pair left, Sango was struck by just how great Miroku was with children. She realized, "This man will be a wonderful father some day."

In the long weeks afterward, when the path was tough and the fights were brutal, Sango would remember Miroku with the village girl on his shoulder and find the resolve to keep pushing herself further. She wanted more than anything to find out just how excellent and kind Miroku would be to their children.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This story was originally written and posted on the livejournal community fanfic_bakeoff on July 19, 2012 for the "free write" prompt.


	26. That Moment

**Title: **That Moment  
**Author:** starzki**  
Rating: **T-ish**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Word Count: **100**  
Summary**: That moment when Sango realizes she wants Miroku, too.

-x-

Sango found Miroku stretched out, napping on a hillside. His steady breathing made her notice him, become acutely aware that he was a not a spirit or riddle as he often seemed, but a living man.

Already pleased with his features, she surmised that what was hidden under his robes would be similarly agreeable.

Something shifted - the idea of becoming his lover - from the abstract to the concrete. She felt the quickening of desire within herself.

Miroku didn't stir, "Want something, Sango?"

His eyes remained closed, so she indulged herself in one last look.

"Not yet, Houshi-sama."

END.


	27. Fidelity

Title: Fidelity  
Author: Starzki  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Characters/Pairings: Miroku/Sango  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Miroku thought he knew himself so well.

-x-

I never thought I would be faithful.

Even that day by the water when I asked her to be with me, when I had realized she possessed my heart, I knew that I would stray.

I knew I was infatuated with her and that it would fade.

I was wrong.

I didn't know how much my love for her could deepen. I didn't know that I wouldn't bear to risk what we had.

I came to know there was no way I would be the one who could hurt her.

I never thought I would be faithful.

I was wrong.

END

* * *

Author's Note: Written for LuxKen27's Summer Mini Challenge for the prompt "water." Thanks for reading!


End file.
